


Secret

by Insanitydonewell



Series: Boundaries [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius and Lon'qu fool around a little, and Nowi walks in on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHangedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/gifts).



There was a reason Lon’qu set specific boundaries. 

There weren’t even that many, and they all came down to one thing. 

No PDA. 

And he had his reasons. 

For starters, not only was it impractical, but it was extremely inappropriate to grope someone in the middle of a battle. Especially if the one getting groped was a heavily armed assassin.  
Nothing says romance like spending the night stitching a stab wound.  
Then there was the fact that it was just…well…embarrassing. It was bad enough Lon’qu had a clear aversion to females. Getting red in the face from having the object of his affection within three feet of him was just ridiculous.  
Gaius however, didn’t quite believe in boundaries. After a long sparring session, nothing really sounded better than grabbing his love’s hand, pushing him into his tent, and sitting him down so he could invite himself onto his lap.  
He chose to ignore the disgruntled muttering for now instead grabbing the assassin’s hand and resting it on his chest, breathing quietly.  
Lon’qu remained tense, and kept his fist clenched at his side. 

“It’s not a secret, y’know.” Gaius squeezed his hand, and looked up, trying for eye contact.

He was not successful. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His voice was strained, and his grip didn’t let up. 

“Us. We’re not a secret. You’re really obvious.” Gaius said this all in a matter of fact way, and Lon’qu huffed.

“Hmph. I’ve been very subtle.” 

“Yeah if you count blushing whenever I so much as look in your direction as being subtle.” 

“…” 

With no response, Gaius sat up, releasing his hand, moving to sit in his lap. He grabbed Lon’qu’s shoulder, and put his hand on his cheek, trying to get him to look up at him. Lon’qu kept his eyes averted, but awkwardly placed his hands on his waist.  
“I know that my handsomeness is probably blinding,” He said sarcastically, “But that’s no reason not to look at me.” 

He received a very stern look for his trouble, but their eyes finally met. “Perhaps the reason we aren’t a secret is because you seem to enjoy getting your hands on me whenever I’m within reach.”  
He really tried to make it sound like a bad thing. 

“That’s really your fault though.” He pressed their foreheads together and Lon’qu managed to keep his expression firm. “I’m not understanding your logic.” 

Gaius snorted, and moved his hand up to Lon’qu’s hair, gripping lightly. “For such a great fighter, you’re really dense sometimes.” He kissed the corner of his mouth, and patted his cheek as the other tried to appear defiant. “Actually all the time. We’re alone. Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this.” 

Lon'qu was decidedly abashed. "I prefer the word modest." As he said that, he let his hands travel up the back of Gaius's top, and rest warmly on his bare skin. "I wouldn't really call what we did last night modest, to be honest." 

With his jaw set, he didn't look away this time. "It would've been much worse if the risen didn't ambush the camp." With a laugh, Gaius shifted them so that Lon'qu was away from the wall, and on his back. "I think you mean better. They probably couldn't have picked a worse time to attack."

With his hands on either side of the assassins head, he leaned down to kiss him again, flinching as he felt nails digging into his back. He leaned back, and removed his hands from his back to lace their finger together, and lightly pin them back at the sides of his head. "I love you, but I love it more when my back isn't cut to ribbons." Lon'qu couldn't even look embarrassed at that point. He remained passive, even as he shifted deliberately under him.  
Gaius leaned forward, applying more pressure. “That’s not fair.” 

“I’m an assassin. I don’t need to play fair.” Gaius hmmed, and leaned down to bite his neck, glad that other already had most of his armour off. Lon’qu grunted under him and squeezed his hands. The thief sat up again. “What, are you getting impatient already?” He received a glare for the statement, and smirked back, knowing he definitely had the upper hand here. At least until he was flipped over his head onto his back. 

“Ow! Jackass.” 

“It appears that the tables have turned.” Lon’qu released Gaius, and sat back on his lap, crossing his arms. “Enough of this.” Gaius got up on his elbows raising his eyebrow. “Babe. Come on. Don’t be like that.” With a grunt, he sat up more to wind his arms around his neck, and pecked him on the mouth. 

Lon’qu put his arms around his middle, and kissed back, sitting up more in his lap. He tugged at the hem of Gaius’s shirt, who was only too happy to start pulling it off.  
But by the time he got it over his head, there was an ear splitting scream. 

“EW!” Nowi stood at the opening of their tent, slapping her hand over her eyes. “What are you two doing?!”  
Gaius blinked at her, and Lon’qu jumped off him, yanking the thief up with him. 

“It wasn’t what it looked like.” 

“Yes it was. Probably.” 

Nowi wrinkled her nose, and told them that dinner was ready, before quickly absconding.  
Laughing, Gaius scratched the back of his head. “Well if it was a secret before, it definitely isn’t now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really bad habit of writing fire emblem fanfiction in text messages okay


End file.
